3en1 Pero Nunca Revueltos
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Michiru encuentra a Haruka hablando con un pequeño rubio en vez de con chicas.(?) Mientras Trowa está celoso de un gringo apuesto que conversa con su Quatre, sin saber que en realidad... ¡No es un chico...! XD


Las Hermanas Shakespeare: "Fátima Winner, la prometida de Quatre" y "Harumiky Tenou". Tienen el agrado de presentar:

**_"Tres en Uno demo Nunca Revueltos"_**

_**By: Harumiky Tenou y Fátima Winner. **_

_Este es un fanfic en donde juntamos a los personajes de "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon", "Shin Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing" y " Blue Seed". Esta es una idea original de las Hermanas del anime 2007, aplausos onegai . y no olviden los reviews bombas _u.u_(No vale copia)._

_**Warning: "¡**No apto para serios**!" **Ah, bueno también que tiene los dos subgéneros del Shoujo: Yaoi y Yuri._

_**Parejas:** Mamoru + Usagui , Haruka + Michiru, Trowa + Quatre,Gusanagi + Momiji, y muchos más. _

_**Categoría: **Shoujo PG-13, Yuri y Yaoi, pero no Hentai._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_** Harumiky Tenou:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pero como me gustaría, je, je, je. Espero disfruten el fanfic. _

_**Fátima Winner: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing tampoco me pertenecen, ¡pero Quatre es mío! n.n_

_**Harumiky y Fátima: **Ni los personajes de Blue Seed. u.u_

_**Dedicatoria: **_

**_-Fátima: Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida colega Anyanka Maxwell con muchoooo cariñoooo!!!! n.n_**

_**-Harumiky: Yo quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a mi amiga claudia (escritora de Tokio de cristal), a mi colega Kikyo Inuyasha.. **_

Capítulo1: "¡Cyber-enredos 1!" . 

_**En la ciudad de Tokio, en una cabinas de Internet...**_

**Quatre: **(En el chat) Mmmm... ¿Haruka? ¿Será chico o chica? No importa, le hablaré. (Le escribe). "Hola".

**Haruka: **(En su departamento) ¿Uhm? (Para sí) Justo cuando hablaba con tres gatitas, bueno, ¿quien será? (Le responde) "Hola, ¿qué sos?" (NA: De frente al grano que directa por mi madre, que directa!).

**Quatre**: (En el chat) "¿Eh? ¿Eres argentino?"

**Haruka**: "Iie, soy japonés de padre y de madre norteamericana. ¿Responde qué eres?" (NA: Que directa! o ¿directo?).

**Quatre: "**Soy un chico, ¿y tú?" (Instala la cámara).

**Haruka**: ... (Acepta).

**Quatre: **Ah, un chico. (Sonríe). n.n

**Haruka: **(Hablando a través del micrófono) Sorry si te decepcione.

**Quatre: **¿Por qué lo dices? No me has decepcionado n.n

**Haruka: **(Piensa /Oh, oh, este es rarito.../) Eh... tú... Como te digo... Sabes yo... Buscaba girls (chicas).

**Quatre: **Ah... Pero podemos ser amigos, te elegí porque me gustó tu nombre, además tengo mi persona especial...

**Haruka**: (Piensa /¡Ufff...! De la que me salve/ sonríe para Quatre a través de la cámara) Me alegro por ti. n.n

**Michiru**: (Aparece detrás de Haruka sorpresivamente) ¿A quién le sonríes?

**Haruka**: (Se asusta y grita) ¡Ahhh...!

**Quatre**: (Extrañado) ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

**Michiru**: (Observa la imagen de Quatre por la cámara y mira raro a Haruka) **¬¬** Pensé encontrarte conversando con chicas.

**Haruka**: (Más calmada) Ehhh... Todo tiene una explicación.

**Michiru**: (Incrédula) Aja... (Se va a su laptop).

**Trowa**: (Se acerca a Quatre y con una mirada inquisidora) ¿Con quién hablas? ¿ Y por qué grita? (Observa la imagen de Haruka y se pone celoso) ¿Quién es este? **///.- **(Muy molesto, celoso, como típico latino).

**Quatre**: Eh... Trowa, no pienses mal.

**Haruka**: (Por la cámara) ¿Él es tu persona especial?

**Trowa**: ¡Claro que sí!

**Quatre**: (Con brillo en los ojos) Entonces tú... Trowa me...

**Trowa**: (Se complica) Eh... Yo... Yo no...Yo...

**Haruka**: (Bosteza) ¡Ahhh...!

**Trowa**: (Molesto) ¡¿Oye, tú, qué te crees?!

**Haruka**: Nada más de lo que soy. (Sonríe) n.n

**Trowa**: (Furioso se acerca más a la pantalla) ¡Piérdete!

**Dueño**: ¡Guarden silencio! (Mirando a Wufei) ¡Y no quiero destrozos!

**Quatre**: (Amablemente) Pierda cuidado (Sonríe) n.n

**Trowa**: (Molesto se va a sentar a seguir chateando) Ah, perdón, Michiru.

**Michiru**: (Escuchó algo de lo ocurrido) ¿Qué pasó?

**Trowa**: No nada, solo ponía en su sitio a un gringo petulante.

**Michiru**: (Con una gotita de sudor para si /¿Será Haruka...?/) ¿Por casualidad, Trowa, no se llamara Haruka?

**Trowa**: (Molesto)****¡No sé, ni me importa!

**Heero**: (En otra máquina)****Alguien se conectó... ¿Quien será?

**Reelena**: (En su casa en el msn, instala la cámara y habla por el micrófono)****¡HEEROOOO...!!!!

**Heero**: Tenías que ser tú... T.T Ahhh... ¿Es que nunca vas a dejarme en paz?

**Reelena**: (Descaradamente) "NO"

**Heero: ¡¿**Te cambiaste de e-mail y de nick apropósito?! ** . **

**Reelena**: ¡Hai!

**Heero**: Mata ne (La elimina de su lista).

**Reelena**: (Haciendo berrinche) Heerooo...!!! No me elimines (Su imagen aparecía en el msn).

**Heero**: (Escuchando sus gritos) Oye, Wufei! ¿Cómo hago para bloquearla o eliminarla por completo?

**Wufei**: Estoy ocupado, pero puedes quitarla de tu lista después de bloquearla (Sigue en lo suyo).

**Heero**: Soy soldado, no "aguanta-Reelena". Aún veo su cara gritando, demo también soy ingeniero... Ahora que recuerdo, claro, tenía que bloquearla antes de eliminarla.

**Wufei**: (No le hace caso y le habla a Minako por el chat) "Hola".

**Minako**: (Sonríe. Tenia de nick **"sexy dance"**). "Hola".

**Wufei**: (Instala la cámara y el micrófono) ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Minako**: Minako (Alzada posa para la cámara) ¿No soy linda?

**Wufei** : (Le sigue la corriente) Ah, sí, sí...

**Minako**: ¿Me tomas como Momiji?

**Wufei**: ¿Momiji? ¿La conoces?

**Minako**: (Sorprendida) Sí, ¿acaso tú también?

**Wufei**: Sí, es mi compañera de la Prepa.

**Minako**: ¿Estaremos hablando de la misma persona?

**Wufei**: Si se trata de Momiji, la que se para cayendo y enseñando toda la bombacha de hipopótamo, conejo, elefante...

**Minako**: (Interrumpe y la completa) Osito, pulpo... (Se pone seria) Debo decirte algo, Wufei.

**Wufei**: (Atento y serio) ¿Qué?

**Minako**: "Es la misma".

**Wufei**: ¡Ay...! (Se cae hacia atrás con todo y silla, y todos lo miran)

**Dueño**: (Regañándolo) Dije sin destrozos.

**Wufei**: Ya viejo, apáguese.

**Dueño**: (Incrédulo y molesto, lo mira con una mala cara) Mocoso irrespetuoso.

**Wufei**: (Indiferente) Aja...

**Minako**: ¿Por qué te caíste?

**Wufei**: (Con una gotita de sudor) ¿Y todavía preguntas...? ¡Ya sé! "¡Eres hermana de Momiji!"

**Minako**: (Creída) No, soy única.

**Wufei**: Por suerte. ¿Y lo descocada de dónde lo sacaste?

**Minako**: Cambiando el tema... Eh... ¿Te gustaría ir de campamento?

**Wufei**: ¿Campamento? (Alucinando) ¿Va haber guerra, pelea, sangre, violencia...?

**Minako**: (Asustada, piensa para sí /Creo que éste es un psicópata.../). Ah... No, Wufei, no habrá nada de eso.

**Wufei**: (Fanático) ¡No, tiene que haber! (Se pone de pie y entra a la cocina del dueño del Internet).

**Dueño**: (Incrédulo y molesto) ¡Oye, mocoso! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

**Wufei**: (Regresando con un cuchillo en la mano y le habla a Minako enseñándoselo) ¡Y yo ayudaré! (Clava el cuchillo en el teclado)

**Minako**: (Observa todo por la cámara con una sombra azul de miedo) Mamoru, llama a la policía...

**Dueño**: Entiendo que esté traumado por la guerra... (Con una venita saliendo de la frente y muy molesto) ¡Pero no permito que destroces mi local...!!!

**Wufei**: (Lo mira gélidamente con el cuchillo en la mano y con un tono muy frío y cortante mismo Heero) ¿Me ha gritado? (Con cara de psicópata).

**Minako**: (Observando todo por la cámara) Mamoru, que llames a la policía... Rápido, rastrea la línea...

**Mamoru**: (Aparece) ¿Por qué, Minako?

**Minako**: Hay un psicópata en línea.

**Mamoru**: Nani?

**Quatre**: (Sonríe con una gotita) **.' **No se preocupe, no es peligroso... Eso creo.

**Dueño: **(Furioso) ¡Ahora mismo se largan todos! ¡Pero antes me pagan!

**Wufei**: (De la misma forma tipo psicópata) ¡¿Me está gritando?!

**Trowa**: Calma, Wufei...

**Quatre**: (Le paga al dueño) Disculpe las molestias...

**Dueño**: (Histérico) ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Y no vuelvan!

**Gundam** **Boys**: ... (Se retiran del lugar llevándose a Wufei a la fuerza antes de que mate al dueño).

**Dueño**: (Aún molesto revisa las máquinas en las que habían estado nuestros gundam boys) Para colmo me dejaron las ventanas abiertas... (Observa a una Reelena gritando).

**Reelena**: ¡HEEEROOOO...!!!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!!!

**Dueño**: Sal de aquí loca... (Resetea la máquina).

_**Un rato después en la mansión de los Winner... Los Gundam Boys se conectan a Internet de nuevo...**_

**Quatre**: (Habla por el msn con Haruka). Hola de nuevo. n.n

**Haruka**: Hola árabe. ¿Tienes un amigo llamado Wufei?

**Quatre**: (Extrañado) ¿Eh...? (Recuerda lo ocurrido en las Cyber-cabinas) ...Huaja. (Sí).

**Haruka**: (Con ironía) Que lindos amigos tienes...

**Quatre**: (Apenado) Gomen nasai...

**Haruka**: Sabes una cosa

**Quatre**: ¿Qué?

**Haruka**: Para que tu troglodita no sé ponga celoso, dile la verdad.

**Quatre**: (Sin entender) ¿Cuál verdad? ¿Y cual troglodita?

**Haruka**: Tu persona especial, la verdad, que soy chica, vos entendes... **_"Pan con pan no hacen nada."_**

**Quatre**: (Incrédulo) No te creo.

**Minako**: (Entra en línea, le robó el e-mail de Quatre a Haruka, y por el micrófono) Es verdad. ¿Te mando una fotografía de Haruka calata?

**Haruka**: (Con una gotita) ¿Uhm?

**Michiru**: ... (Se acerca a la computadora de Haruka)

**Quatre**: (Sonríe con una gotita) No es necesario **.' **

**Trowa: **(Junto a Quatre) Yo sí quiero ver.

**Minako**: (Deja su computador y va a la computadora de Haruka) La, la, la...

**Haruka**: ¡¿Y tú cómo tienes una fotografía mía calata?! ¡Responde!

**Minako**: Calma, calma...

**Michiru**: (Interviene) No estás calata, solo en traje de baño.

**Haruka**: (La mira) "¡Tú!" ¡¿Tú se la diste?!

**Michiru**: (Sonríe) Sólo muestro lo bueno que tienes . . Además... (celosa) ¿De nuevo hablando con el rubio?

**Haruka**: (Molestándola) ¿Celosa?

**Trowa**: (Celoso) ¿Y tú de nuevo con ese?

**Quatre**: (Molestándolo) ¿Celoso?

**Michiru y Trowa**: (Lo niegan al unísono) No, sólo desconfianza... (Se miran por la cámara) ¿Uhm?

**Michiru**: ¿Trowa?

**Trowa**: ¿Michiru?

**Haruka**: (Bromeando) ¡Oso je, jeee...!! (Todos la miran).

**Duo**: (Hablando por la computadora de Quatre) Te pareces a mí. .

**Haruka**: Te conozco. (Recordando) Tú estabas chatiando ayer con Rei en el msn.

**Duo**: Ah, Rei-chan, muy bonita ella.

**Hilde**: (Como toda una hacker interrumpe la charla habiendo escuchado todo) ¡¿Cómo qué bonita?!

**Duo**: Eh... (Mira a Reelena junto a Hilde y se asusta) ¡Ay, noooo...!!!!!

**Reelena**: ¡HEEROOO...!!

**Heero**: ¿Uhm? (Se acerca a la computadora de Quatre) ¿Alguien me llama? (Ve a Reelena por la cámara) ¡NOOO...!!

**Reelena**: ¡Siiii...!! ¡Heerooo... quiéreme mucho!

**Seiya**: (Ingresando al departamento de Haruka, grita) ¡Ya llegué!

**Haruka**: Nani? ¿Qué haces con mis llaves?

**Michiru**: Yo se las di (Con una mirada amenazante) ¿Algún problema?

**Haruka**: No amorcito ninguno '.

**Seiya**: (Sonríe y se acerca a la computadora de Haruka) Me encantan los pisados

**Haruka**: (Con cara de pocos amigos) Baka...

**Seiya**: (Mira la pantalla) Nani? (Incrédulo) ¿Tú hablando con chicos?

**Quatre**: (Sonríe y habla por el micrófono) Hola

**Trowa**: (Lo imita burlonamente) Ay, hola... Bah...

**Wufei**: (Aparece detrás de Quatre) Hola chicas. 

**Minako**: (Asustada) ¡Noooo..! ¡El psicópata!

**Quatre**: (Sonríe) Está algo loco, pero calma ya le di de comer .

**Wufei**: (Lo mira feo) ¿Qué?

**Trowa**: (Le advierte) Cuidado, Wufei, te estoy mirando.

**Wufei**: Hummm... -.-

**Quatre**: ¿Haruka, mencionaste algo de un campamento?

**Trowa**: (Interrumpe celoso) ¡¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre a ese, ah?!

**Quatre**: Calma, es chica, Trowa.

**Trowa**: (Incrédulo y burlonamente) Claro y yo soy el príncipe William.

**Haruka**: Lo dudo. Primero tendrías que cortarte el cabello... ¿o cerquillo?

**Trowa**: (Furioso) **¡Calla cachudo!**

**Haruka**: (Enfadada) ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

**Minako**: ¡Calma!

**Trowa**: ¡Atreviéndome!

**Minako**: ¡Calma! Es chica, sólo ve.

**Gundam** **boys**: (Atentos a la pantalla) A ver.

**Minako**: (Con unos movimientos de manos muy rápidas le abre la camisa a Haruka) Vean .

**Haruka**: (Se la cierra al instante y se queja sonrojada). ¡Hey! ¬¬

**Gundam boys**: (Incrédulos) ¿Qué?

**Trowa**: ¡Seguro que es transexual!

**Haruka**: ¡Nada de eso**, "cerquillo eléctrico"**!

**Trowa**: ¡¿Cómo qué cerquillo eléctrico?!

**Quatre**: (Para Trowa) Ves que no mentía.

**Trowa**: (Desconfiado y molesto) Aún no me convence.

**Michiru**: (Para Trowa) ¿Crees en mí?

**Trowa**: Ah... sí.

**Michiru**: Al igual que tú eres la persona especial de Quatre, yo soy la persona especial de Haruka, en otras palabras Haruka es con chicas. **¿La manyas?** Jerga peruana: ¿Entiendes? (Las Sailor la miran sorprendidas de que ella use esa frase).

**Trowa**: Una prueba más.

**Michiru**: Ok. (Ordenándole a Haruka) "Haruka, ponte de pie".

**Haruka**: ¿Para qué?

**Michiru**: (Amablemente) Ponte de pie, cariño.

**Haruka**: ¿Por qué?

**Michiru**: (Seria) Ponte de pie.

**Haruka**: Pero... ¿Para qué?

**Michiru**: (Con voz de munrra La momia de los Thunder Cat o como sea que se escriba) ¡¡¡QUE TE PONGAS DE PIE!!!

**Haruka**: (Se para inmediatamente) Sí, Michiru.

**Seiya**: (Riéndose) Así me gusta.

**Haruka**: ¿Ahora qué?

**Michiru: **Voltéate.

**Haruka**: Demo...

**Michiru**: (Apunto de volver a gritar como munrra) ¡¡QUE TE...!!

**Haruka**: (Con miedo) En el acto amor (Se voltea).

**Gundam boys**: (Observando atentos) Dale.

**Michiru**: (Le baja un poquito el pantalón e invita a los Gundam boys a leer lo que dice en el encabezado de la ropa interior de Haruka) ¿Lo leyeron?

**Gundam boys**: (Leen al unísono) **_"PROPIEDAD PRIVADA DE MICHIRU KAIOU" _**

**Trowa**: Estoy satisfecho.

**Michiru**: (Le sube el pantalón a Haruka) Listo, Haru.

**Haruka**: (Sonrojada) Aja... ¬///¬

**Minako**: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Saben lo que he descubierto?!

**Wufei**: Ay, no...

**Las** **Sailors**: Nani?

**Minako**: **"Haru usa bóxer".**

**Sailors**: Ay... (Se caen hacia atrás).

**Haruka**: (Se defiende) ¡Es shorcito ya!

**Las Sailors**: (Con una gota de sudor) ¡Si tú, ándale!

**Heero**: (Opinando) Yo los prefiero azules...

**Duo**: Yo los utilizo verdes. .

**Quatre**: Yo...

**Trowa**: (Interrumpe sin darse cuenta) Blancos. (todos lo miran).

**Michiru**: Igual que Haruka. .

**Haruka**: (Con una gotita) Michiru...

**Seiya**: Yo los prefiero negros.

**Haruka**: "Cochino".

**Seiya**: (Lo mira). Doushite ka? (¿Por qué?).

**Haruka**: Segurito que los utilizas un mes por eso.

**Michiru**: (Llamándole la atención) "Haruka".

**Wufei**: (Fanático) ¡Yo los prefiero rojos color sangre! ¡SIII...!! ¡¡PELEA, PELEA ...!!!

**Quatre**: Eh... Cambiando el tema... ¿El campamento?

**Haruka**: Es el sábado. ¿Se apuntan?

**Reelena y Hilde**: (Interrumpen al unísono) ¡Siiii...!!

**Gundam boys:** ¿Uhm?

**Haruka**: Hola.

**Reelena**: Ah, hola.

**Hilde**: hola.

**Haruka**: Soy Haruka Tenou, voy en tercer año de preparatoria y...

**Michiru**: (Se cuelga del cuello de Haruka e interrumpe) Y yo soy su novia n.n

**Haruka**: Hummm...** ...'**

**Reelena**: Y el mío Heero. (NA: Intervine con algo que no viene al tema y que por cierto es mentira).

**Heero:** Brincos dieras, huerita.

**Hilde**: ¿Dónde será la concentración?

**Minako**: (Tratando de recordar, pero con ese cerebruto que tiene... ¡Siglos!) En... En... ¿??

**Rei**: (Hace su entrada triunfal) En casa de Usagui.

**Gundam boys**: ¿A qué hora?

**Hilde y Reelena**: ¿Sí, a qué hora?

**Rei**: A las 9 de la mañana.

**Sally**: (Aparece) ¿Puedo ir también?

**Haruka**: (La ve por la cámara) Claro que sí, soy Haruka Tenou y...

**Michiru**: (Se cuelga del cuello de Haruka e interrumpe de nuevo) Y yo soy su novia .

**Haruka**: Michi...

**Sally**: Ah, que bien, no te lo voy a quitar prefiero a los salvajes.

**Haruka**: Ahhh... **"Sexo con dolor"**, que te azoten n.n

**Sally**: ¿Cómo adivinaste? . (NA: Por eso es con Wufei!)

**Haruka**: Ah, porque te puedo hacer el favor .

**Wufei**: (Interviene) ¡Pelea... pelea!! ¡No me quitarás a Sally!!

**Reelena**: ¡Tampoco a Heero! (NA: ¡¿Qué tiene que ver?!).

**Haruka**: ¿Ah? ¿Heero? (Mira a Heero) Fuchi...

**Heero**: (En respuesta) Antes que a ti prefiero a Reelena.

**Reelena**: (Feliz) ¿En serio? o

**Haruka**: Oigan, ustedes son unas monstruas...

**Sally, Reelena y Hilde**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Haruka**: (La termina) En computación.

**Las tres**: (Suspiran aliviadas) Ah...

**Rei**: Apunten la dirección, chicos.

**Gundam boys:** Hai. (Toman nota)

**Sally:** Regreso luego... (Se desconecta).

**Trowa**: (De nuevo desconfiado) Una foto de Haruka si no, no lo creo.

**Michiru**: (Abrazando a Haruka) Mándasela, Mina-chan. 

**Minako**: Hai! (Envía la foto).

**Gundam boys**: (Sorprendidos) ¡Vaya...!

**Duo**: Igual que Quatre...

**Haruka:** Explícate...

**Duo**: Vean la foto (Envía la foto).

**Sailors**: (Sorprendidas) ¡Vaya...!

**Minako**: Parece chica.

**Rei**: Y como chico está guapo.

**Makoto**: (Aparece) ¿Dónde, dónde? (Se sube en la mesa) ¿Dónde está el chico que me rompió el corazón?

**Rei**: (Señala la foto de Quatre) Aquí.

**Makoto**: ¿Uhm? (Mira la foto y la confunde) ¿Haruka?

**Michiru**: Iie, Quatre.

**Duo**: (Señala a Quatre por la cámara) Pero este es el cotidiano Quatre.

**Quatre**: Hola .

**Makoto**: (Piensa en voz alta) ¿Es **"travesti"**?

**Seiya**: Eso mismo pensé yo.

**Duo**: Sí. (Reacciona) Digo no... Esa foto es de una obra de la Prepa, los chicos se vestían de chicas y las chicas de hombres .

**Minako**: Igual que Haruka. Sólo que Haruka no se volvió a cambiar... u.u

**Haruka**: Mira, Mina, no me pidas favores después... ¬¬

**Sally:** (Vuelve a conectarse). Ya volví.

**Wufei**: (Interrumpe) ¿Tanto hablan? ¡PELEEN DE UNA VEZ!

**Haruka**: ¿Tienes **"incontinencia violenta"?**

**Reelena y Hilde**: (Al unísono) Hai!

**Sally**: Yo le he dicho que se trate, pero no entiende.

**Rei**: Si Haruka y Quatre salieran juntos... ¿Sería normal?

**Minako**: Aparentemente creo que sí, Haruka como chico y Quatre como chica...

**Seiya**: Yo le llamaría a eso: **_"FUSIÓN GAY"._**

**Sally: **(Extrañada) No entiendo...

**Quatre**: (Mira molesto a Seiya por la cámara y guarda silencio) Mmmm...

**Haruka**: (Seria y con los ojos cerrados) Insisto, Michiru...

**Michiru**: (Preocupada) Dime.

**Haruka**: Al enemigo se le mata, se le tortura, se le golpea, se le insulta, etc, pero no se le invita a cenar ¬¬ (mirando a Seiya) y mucho menos se le da las llaves por eso.

**Wufei**: ¡¿Enemigo?! ¡¿Dónde, dónde?!!! ¡PELEA, PELEA!!!

**Gundam boys**: (Con unas gotas de sudor) Ay...

**Las Sailors**: (Con unas gotitas de sudor) ¿Uhm?

**Sally**: Ahora yo insisto. **"¡Trátate Wufei!"**

**Rei**: Cambiando el tema, adorado Duo, ¿vendrás al campamento?

**Duo**: (Coqueteándole) Claro linda, ahí estaré, para ti todito (Le manda un beso por la cámara).

**Hilde**: (Celosa) ¡¿Cómo que todito para ella?!

**Duo**: Es un decir, adorada Hilde.

**Hilde**: (Molesta) Idiota... (Se retira de la computadora de Reelena).

**Reelena**: Hilde se fue, pero aún quedamos mi amiga (refiriéndose a Sally) y yo .

**Sally**: Sí. .

**Haruka**: A propósito, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?

**Sally**: Yo soy Sally, cariño . (Le sonríe).

**Reelena**: (Creída como siempre) Yo soy Reelena Darlian...

**Haruka**: (Para Reelena) ¿Y? (Para Sally) Perdón, hola Sally. (De nuevo para Reelena) ¿Darlian? No he oído ese apellido. Creo que así se llamaba mi mono (Los demás comienzan a reír y observan todo).

**Reelena**: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡DARLIAN ES UN APELLIDO DE CLASE ALTA! ¡NO COMO TENOU!

**Haruka**: (De manera cortante) ¿Y?

**Reelena**: (Más furiosa que nunca) ¡¿Cómo que y?! ¡MI PADRE DARLIAN FUE EL PRIMER MINISTRO DE JAPÓN!

**Haruka**: ¿Y?

**Reelena**: (Toda una energúmena) ¡¡¡¡MI VERDADERO PADRE FUE EL GOBERNANTE DEL REINO DE SANC!!!!

**Haruka**: (De la misma forma) ¿Y?

**Reelena**: (Súper-energúmena) ¡¡¡SOY DE LA REALEZAAA...!!!

**Haruka**: (Interrumpe) Y YO EL MEJOR CORREDOR DE LA FORMULA 1, EN

RESUMEN CONTIGO. (De nuevo cortante) ¿Y?

**Reelena**: (Histérica) ¡¡ESO ES DE LOS PLEBEYOS!!

**Haruka**: (Sarcásticamente) No me digas. (Los demás no paraban de reír).

**Reelena**:¡¡¡TENGO SANGRE AZUL, BAKA!!!

**Haruka**: ¿Y? (En burla) ¿Qué, eres RH Positivo?

**Reelena**: ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NOOOOO...!!!!

**Haruka**: (En burla) Mi sangre es roja. (Todos siguen riendo).

**Reelena**: (Furiosa, energúmena, histérica y demás) ¡¡¡¡¡¡SANGRE AZUL DE REALEZA, PERO CLARO, TU EDUCACIÓN INFERIOR DE PUEBLO, NO TE ENSEÑARON LA DIFERENCIA!!!!!!

**Haruka**: (Molesta) ¡¡¡Ya me cansaste **_"MONA LOCA"!!!! _**¡Cállateeee...!!!! (Los demás estallan en risas).

**Reelena**: ¡TÚ NO ME CALLAS!!! ¡SÓLO UNA REALEZA PUEDE CALLARME!!!

**Haruka**: ¿Ah, si? Veremos. (Llama por su celular al príncipe William. NA: Por si acaso no nos pregunten como lo conoce) .

**Reelena**: (Intrigada) ¿A quién llamas?

**Haruka**: Al Príncipe William.

**Reelena**: (Se le baja los humos, pero muy incrédula) ¿Lo conoces? ¿Tú?

**Haruka**: Hai (Sí Hablando por el celular) Hola, William.

**Príncipe** **William**: ¡Ah, Haruka! ¿Cómo te va?

**Haruka**: Trato de apagar a una loca, se llama Reelena Darlian, ¿la conoces?

**Príncipe** **William**: ¿Darlian? Mmm… (Recuerda) Sí, la conozco. La ministra de relaciones exteriores...

**Haruka**: (Burlonamente) ¿Con esas piernas? -.û (Todos lloraban de risa, nadie podía creer que Reelena encontraría la horma de su zapato).

**Príncipe William**: Lamentablemente …. U.U

**Haruka**: Podría llamarla y decirle que se calle. Me dijo que sólo se callaría si una realeza se lo pide, "ESTA MÁS LOCA".

**Príncipe** **William**: Lo que pasa es que ella fue gobernante del Reino de Sanc... (Burlonamente) Pero cuando existía... ¡Ja, ja, ja...! XD

**Haruka**: Eso mismo digo yo, pero cállala ¿no?

**Príncipe** **William** : Claro, sé que es petulante y acosadora. Ahora mismo la llamo, Haruka.

**Haruka**: Gracias, hermano. (Corta comunicación y para Reelena) ¿Decías, Reelena?

**Reelena**: (Incrédula) "Si te voy a creer" (Suena su celular y extrañada contesta) ¿Hola? (Mirando a la computadora).

**Príncipe** **William**: (Serio) Reelena-san, cállese.

**Reelena**: (Haciendo puchero) ¡No quiero, no quiero...!

**Príncipe** **William**: (Molesto) Reelena-san, cállese. ¡Es odiosa!

**Heero**: (Lo vocifera controlando su risa) ¡Sí, desde luego que es "ODIOSA"...!

**Haruka**: ... (Por la cámara le sonríe a Reelena). o

**Reelena**: ¡Tú no me callas!! "A lo mucho mi madre..."

**Príncipe** **William** : Ah, bueno, la llamaré...

**Reelena**: Nani?

**Príncipe** **William**: Bye. (Sin más le cuelga el teléfono).

**Reelena**: (Indignada) Me cortó. Atrevido. (Suena su celular y contesta) ¿Hola? (Haruka le sonríe burlonamente por la cámara) "Baka..."

**Señora** **Darlian**: ¿Me has llamado idiota?

**Reelena**: No mamá, a Haruka Tenou...

**Señora Darlian**: ¡¿Con qué derechos insultas a las personas?!!! ¡¡NIÑA, MALCRIADA!!!

**Reelena**: Pero mamá...

**Señora Darlian**: ¡CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA!!!

**Reelena**: (Deja el celular en la mesa para no escuchar los gritos.) Ups...

**Señora Darlian**: ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A RECIBIR QUEJAS DE TI...!!! ¡¡¡¿¿ESCUCHASTE?!!!! ¡¡¡DEJA DE MENOSPRECIAR A LAS PERSONAS!!!! (Haruka le reía por la cámara a Reelena) ¡¡¡¿Me escuchaste?!!!! ¡¡¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!!! ¡REELENAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!

**Reelena**: (Corre a contestar su celular) Aquí estoy, mamita linda preciosa.

**Señora Darlian**: ¡¡Ahora te voy a cancelar todas las tarjetas de crédito!!!

**Reelena**: ¡No, mamá, espera..!

**Señora Darlian**: ¡¡¡Cállate!!! (Corta comunicación)

**Reelena**: (Para Haruka) ¡¡¡Estoy furiosa!!! **"¡¡Baka gringo!!!"** ¡¡Me voy de compras para calmarme!!

**Sally**: (Interrumpe) ¿Con qué dinero?

**Reelena**: Ah... Con el de mi hermano...

**Milleardo**: Nani? 

**Reelena**: ¡Milleardo...!

**Milleardo**: Está bien...

**Reelena**: (Feliz como una lombriz) ¡¡Yeeeehhh...!!

**Milleardo**: (Le entrega 10 dólares) Ten... n.n

**Reelena**: (Sin entender) ¿Qué...?¿Qué es esto?

**Haruka**: (Escuchando todo por los altavoces y en burla) "Diez dólares americanos, Realeza" (Le sonríe) n.n

**Milleardo**: Cómprate... Mmmm... No sé... Hay una rebaja de ropa interior, un dólar cada prenda. (Todos siguen matándose de la risa)

**Reelena**: (En estado de shock) Ahhh...

**Haruka**: Que barato... Te puedes comprar 10 bombachas a un costo de 10 dólares americanos. .

**Reelena** (Aún en shock) Eh...

**Milleardo**: (Pasa su mano por la cara de Reelena) ¿Estás bien?

**Reelena**: (En shock) Ahhh... Ehhh...

**Sally**: (Interviene al lado de Reelena) No se preocupen ahora se le pasa. (Comienza a cachetearla) ¡¡¡Reelena!!! ¡¡¡Reelena!!! (¡¡Zas, zas!! NA: Uy, eso duele U.¬)

**Reelena**: (Sale del shock) ¡Oye, no me pegues!! ¬¬ (Todos seguían observando la escena entre risas).

**Heero**: La hubieras dejado así... u.u

**Duo**: Claro, así no iba al campamento. Además les advierto... Creo que se llaman Mamoru, Haruka, Seiya y bueno los demás varones...

**Minako:** Haruka no es varón... ¿o si? ¿Te cambiaste de sexo?

**Sally:** No entiendo... ¿??

**Duo:** Por favor, no me interrumpan; prosigo, todos los varones que vayan al campamento... "CUIDADO CON REELENA, esa chica tiene LA COSTUMBRE DE PERSEGUIR, TORTURAR Y DROGAR HOMBRES".

**Hilde**: (Se conecta de nuevo) Hai, yo doy fe de eso. u.u

**Heero**: Yo también... ¬¬

**Minako**: (Interrumpe) Gomen, pero tengo sueño...

**Quatre**: Cierto, son las 11 de la noche...

**Haruka**: Sí (Abraza a Michiru) Tutu meme, Michiru... (Los demás la miran)

**Michiru**: (Sonríe para disimular) Creo que ya me lo llevo a la cama... n.n

**Minako**: (Interrumpe) ¡Michiru! ¡¿Cómo lo dices así, tan normal?!!

**Michiru**: (Con una gota de sudor resbalando de su cabeza) Me refiero a que la llevaré acostar, Mina...

**Wufei**: Insisto es pariente de Momiji.

**Haruka**: (Para Michiru) ¿Me preparas algo de comer Michiru?

**Michiru**: Está bien, ¿un pollo a la plancha?

**Haruka**: Hai.

**Quatre**: Uno de mis platillos favoritos .

**Trowa**: Bah...

**Minako**: Michiru, ¿podrás prepararme un pollo planchado? (Algunos ríen y otros tenían unas gotitas de sudor) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ríen?

**Los** **demás**: No nada...

**Mamoru**: Bueno, como yo soy el hombre de esta casa... (Haruka lo mira feo pero el no se da cuenta) Mi casa...

**Haruka**: (Lo interrumpe levantando una ceja) "¿Tu casa?"

**Mamoru**: Ah, perdón... La casa de Haruka.

**Reelena**: Él no tiene casa tiene guarida (Los demás ríen).

**Haruka**: Si yo tengo guarida, tú tienes cripta (Ríen más los demás).

**Reelena**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Michiru**: (Interviene) Vamos a dormir, Haruka...

**Haruka**: (Haciendo puchero) Noooo... Quiero seguir peleando... .

**Michiru**: (La mira como Munrra) "Vamos..."

**Haruka**: Sí, mi amor.

**Reelena**: "Pisado". ¬¬

**Mamoru**: Bueno, chicos y chicas, nos vemos luego, los esperamos el sábado.

**Gundam** **boys**: Bueno...

**Hilde, Sally y Reelena**: Hai.

**Reelena**: (Pensando en voz alta) Llevaré una soga y un cuchillo para atar y torturar a Haruka... .

**Heero**: Que bueno... Pensé que eran para mí... u.u

**Reelena**: No, para ti son las esposas y el látigo... n.n

**Wufei**: (Alucinando de nuevo) ¡¡¡Pelea, pelea!!! ¡¡¡Quiero ver sangre!!!

**Quatre**: (Lo ignoran) Adiós, chicos...

**Las Sailors y Mamoru**: Adiós. (Apagan las computadores).

_**En el apartamento de Haruka y Michiru... Una hora después...**_

**Michiru**: ... (Salía de su cuarto de puntillas con una colcha).

**Haruka**: (Acostada en su cama) ¿A dónde vas?

**Michiru**: Ay... Este... No me vas a creer, Haru…

**Haruka:** (Intrigada) ¿Qué?

**Michiru**: "Me hice..."

**Haruka**: (Con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza) ¿Tan grande??

**Michiru**: Aja... ¿Puedo ir a dejarla en la ropa sucia, no?

**Haruka**: Hai.

**Michiru**: Arigatoo (Camina normal, pero antes de salir del cuarto Haruka la detiene)

**Haruka**: ¡Alto...!

**Michiru**: ¿Uhm? (La mira).

**Haruka**: ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? ¿No dijiste que disimularíamos esta noche...?

**Michiru**: Ehhh... Sí, pero quise hacerte compañía. También es mi cuarto, ¿no? (Le sonríe) .

**Haruka** (Pensando) Mmmm... Sabes...

**Michiru**: ¿Qué?

**Haruka**: Anda a tu cuarto, dale la colcha a Seiya y regresas porque tengo frió.

**Michiru**: (Fastidiándola) Pues, saca una frazada (Le sonríe y sale del cuarto) n.n

_**En la habitación de huéspedes del apartamento de Haruka y Michiru...**_

**Minako**: Ay...

**Rei**: (Al costado de ella) ¿Qué sucede?

**Makoto**: (En una bolsa de dormir) ¿Uhm? 

**Minako**: Creo que dejé abierta la puerta del refrigerador.

**Makoto**: (Con una gota de sudor) Sí, pero yo la cerré, no te preocupes, Minako-chan .'

**Rei**: Si solo era eso, hasta mañana, oyasumi nasai...

**Minako y Lita:** Oyasumi nasai.

_**En la mansión Winner... En la habitación de Quatre...**_

**Quatre**: (Dormía placidamente) Zzzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzz...

**Wufei**: (Fuera del cuarto) ¿Este es el cuarto? (Entra, se quita la ropa y se dispone a acostarse).

_**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Heero...**_

**Heero**: (Dormía profundamente) Zzzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzz... (Soñando, más bien dicho teniendo una pesadilla con Reelena) No... Déjame en paz... (NA: Ni en los sueños se libra de ella, "La peste rosada". Aunque mi hermana Haru y yo le decimos más: "La Piernas Chuecas" XD).

_**Regresando a la habitación de Quatre...**_

**Wufei**: (Se dispone a dormir cuando ve algo a su costado) ¿Uhm...? No sabía que tenían muñecas inflables en cada cuarto. Bueno la utilizaré... (Se monta encima de Quatre quien se encontraba completamente tapado).

**Quatre**: (Despierta, se asusta y piensa /¡Me quieren violar...!/ Se destapa y grita) ¡¡¡Rashid!!!! ¡¡AUXILIO TROWA!!!!!

**Wufei**: (Extrañado) ¡¿Quatre?!

**Quatre**: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Wufei?! (Entran al cuarto todos los Gundam boys y Rashid).

**Rashid**: (Preocupado) ¡Amo Quatre! (Mira la escena) ¿Eh?

**Trowa**: ¡¿Qué sucede?! (Mira a Wufei).

**Heero**: Ehhh... Creo que correrá sangre...

**Duo**: (Bromeando) Uy, Wufei con esos gustos, le contaré a Sally...

**Wufei**: (Excusándose) No es lo que parece...

**Trowa**: (Muy molesto y con una venita en la cabeza le ordena a Wufei) ¡¡¡Levántate de encima de "mi Quatre"///.¬

**Wufei**: (Reacciona) Ah, perdón... (Se para de la cama).

**Trowa** **y Rashid**: (Lo miran y al unísono) ¡¿Él quiso hacerle algo...?!

**Wufei**: Boku?

**Quatre**: No, fue un error...

**Trowa**: (Muy molesto) Entonces... "Me traicionaste..."

**Quatre**: ¡No, eso no...! 

**Wufei**: ¡¡Escuchen!! Yo me confundí de cuarto y pensé que habían dejado una muñeca inflable en cada habitación. (Molesto) Ni si quiera lo cogí ni nada...

**Quatre**: (Extrañado) Que raro, yo sentí algo como... "El silencio punzante..." (Los demás lo miran).

**Trowa**: (Molesto) Claro y te gustó. ///.¬

**Duo**: Con razón gritaste. XD

**Rashid**: Amo...

**Quatre**: ¡Claro que no!!! Además no pasó nada, como dice Wufei, se equivocó y ya. Yo pensé que era un ladrón. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero dormir. (Jala la cubrecama y se dispone a dormir).

**Rashid**: Yo lo llevaré a su habitación, Wufei-san.

**Wufei**: Bien.

**Trowa**: (Con una mirada gélida) Luego hablaremos, Wufei. (Se va)

**Wufei**: Bah... (Se va con Rashid)

**Heero**: Por lo menos me despertaron de mi pesadilla, soñaba con Reelena... ToT ¡Wacala!! xox

**Duo**: Pobre, te compadezco, pero ahora vamos a dormir... .

**Heero:** Hai... (Se van a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos).

Tsuzuku...

**_Nota de Autoras:_**

Harumiky Tenou: Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, donde fusionamos, mi hermana y yo, a nuestros animes preferidos. . También espero sus críticas, que nos ayudará a mejorar.

Las conductas de los personajes son en ciertas ocasiones exageradas porque el genero del fic es comedia, claro que tendrá sus escenas de romances y si quieren lemon... Mmmm... Solo pídanlo por un review, ustedes son la voz.

Fátima Winner: Hola, querido publico, o soy la hermana menor de la loca que habló primero (léase Harumiky Tenou), mejor no sigo porque sino... Yo represento a mi adorado Quatre... n.n

Harumiky: Ya empezó...

Fátima: Tú cállate... ¬¬

Harumiky: Zzzzzz... zZZZzzz...

Fátima: Dejemos a la "loca durmiente" y sigamos…. Debo aclarar que Sally no sabe que Haruka es chica. A Hilde le gusta Duo, pero este chico es un casanova, igualito a Haruka. A Heero no le gusta nadie, a excepción que le simpatiza un poco Michiru y Usagui, pero a la que detesta es a Reelena... ¿Y quién no? ¬¬

Harumiky: (Despierta) ...Y Haruka odia a Chikeru...

Fátima: ¡¡Cállate Harumiky, no des adelantos!!! Ese personaje todavía no aparece... u.u

Harumiky Tenou y Fátima Winner: Bueno, amigos lectores, esperamos les haya gustado el primer capítulo, por favor no olviden sus reviews bombas!!! XD


End file.
